<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《情有独钟》番外艺旭篇 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214390">《情有独钟》番外艺旭篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《情有独钟》 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*正文里讲艺旭的部分实在太少了，补一个番外给他们。<br/>*讲讲小作精里他们俩的故事<br/>*以前没写过艺旭，如果和你心中的艺旭不一样，多谢包涵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《情有独钟》 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《情有独钟》番外艺旭篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金厉旭曾经认真想过金钟云于自己而言是什么，他想了很久，觉得金钟云像身上不小心撞出来的一块淤青。<br/>相遇是一场莫名的缘分，然后就神奇地进入彼此的生活。金钟云像一根鱼刺卡在他的咽喉，像一块不小心碰出来的淤青，他想努力忽视却不得不重视，最后全部的注意力都被吸引了过去，居然爱上了这种莫名其妙的爱情。<br/>不过，这实在不够浪漫，所以他从来没对金钟云说过。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云对金厉旭告白过许多次，在他长途飞行的飞机上，起飞前五分钟突然出现在机舱内，一屁股坐到他旁边拉起家常，理直气壮毫不客气，还喝了一口他的饮料，把他弄的窘迫。<br/>问起为什么在这，金钟云一脸理所当然。</p><p>“我想你了啊，所以想陪你一起飞。”</p><p>带他去高级餐厅吃晚餐，贴心帮他切好牛排递过去，还起身替他挽袖子。或者陪他去峡谷最上方，一览群山。他音乐会巡演的时候场场不落，每次都坐在固定的位置，一眨不眨地看着他。大佬不懂音乐，发光的大三角钢琴在他眼里更像个会出声的家具，听金厉旭乒乒乓乓的弹着，昏昏欲睡。<br/>若不是金厉旭见过金钟云发狠的样子，他真的会认为这是个痴情温柔又知趣的alpha。</p><p>初次相见是在一次宴会上，金厉旭接了一次私活来宴会上弹琴。<br/>意外来的很快，他结束表演还没来得及走出会场，突如其来的停电和枪响过后的混乱吓得他六神无主，在一片黑暗中僵住身体不敢乱动。灯光再度亮起时，地上的鲜血和死不瞑目的尸体更是把他吓的连连后退，直至撞上金钟云的身体。<br/>他那时候哪知道金钟云是谁，惊惧之下还不忘小声道歉，然后连连退到一边站好。<br/>紧接着，他看到刚刚低声对他说没关系的人面不改色地开枪，眼睛都没眨一下。金厉旭腿一软，天，他刚刚居然撞到了黑道的杀人魔，大哥没让他跪下给自己擦鞋还跟他说没关系。他赶紧又往后挪了几步，生怕自己身上沾到血。</p><p>金钟云收起枪转身离开，一大帮人浩浩荡荡跟在他身后，路过金厉旭时突然停下脚步，转头看过去。<br/>“你刚刚说，你怎么？”</p><p>“我…”金厉旭缩了缩脖子，这该怎么办，他说对不起那人说没关系，这个事不就应该结束了吗？<br/>这人好像没什么耐心，大步向他走过来，不过戾气似乎比刚才消减很多。<br/>“你叫什么？”</p><p>金厉旭握拳迫使自己冷静下来，大佬和他的距离只有十几公分，近到他可以闻清幽幽传来的信息素，清苦的，像一味药材。<br/>大概是看出他害怕，大佬轻轻皱起眉头，又很快舒展开。<br/>“名字。”</p><p>“金厉旭。”他抬起头直视，面上装出一副毫无畏惧的样子。<br/>“你有事？”</p><p>他也不知道这人到底是谁，听着会场内响起的抽气声恍然意识到自己似乎在惹怒一个挺厉害的家伙。<br/>但那人也只是点点头，拍了下他肩膀。<br/>“我叫金钟云。”<br/>说完，转身就走。<br/>金厉旭一个人原地站着，一阵莫名，金钟云谁啊。</p><p>后来他被人邀请一起吃晚饭，介绍的朋友说是有一位名气很大的人很欣赏他，不好推辞便去了，没想到居然是那天莫名其妙问他名字的人。席间，突如其来的深情告白吓得他连滚带爬的跑了，却没想到人家早就把他的底摸得透透的。等他到家门口的时候金钟云已经站在他家门前，见他回来了笑着抬手打了个招呼。<br/>“hi~回来啦。”</p><p>他起初以为金钟云只是玩玩所以没放在心上，毕竟他们两个人的身份实在差距太大。在认识金钟云之前他连枪都没见过，他的生活是用钢琴的琴键搭造起来的，和暗无天日的铁锈味的生活毫无关联。金厉旭清醒得很，他的伴侣该是平和安稳的人，和他一样热爱音乐，能陪他踩着琴键扶着音符，过“哆来咪”的梦幻生活。<br/>但却没想到金钟云似乎是认真的。每次他的音乐会都不会缺席，这个在他面前平易近人的大佬连同每次演出固定出现在后台的那束玫瑰花一起，慢慢地在他心里占据了一部分的位置。<br/>被这样的人喜欢上好像也没有什么不便，没有强绑他逼迫的小说一样的剧情，总是礼貌又亲密地出现在他的生活每一处，偶尔出手替他解围，安全时立刻让出舒适的距离。他甩手说自己不需要帮忙，金钟云却突然狠戾地抓住他的手腕扣在墙上，几乎快要贴上他。</p><p>“你以为我不知道？”</p><p>金厉旭毫无惧意，好像大家都很畏惧金钟云，不过他一点都不怕，仰起头对上他的视线，面无表情。<br/>“我提醒你一下，这里是走廊。”</p><p>“走廊怎么了？”金钟云松开他的手腕，漫不经心地抚摸自己的腕表，压低声音。<br/>“你是omega。”</p><p>金厉旭瞬间屏住呼吸，这个事情他没对其他人说过，一直对外宣称自己是beta。为了避免更多的骚扰和不必要的麻烦，他以为金钟云不会知道的。<br/>或许是在诈他，金厉旭稳住情绪，电视剧小说里常有的那种轻轻松松就可以获得一个人档案的桥段应该不是真实的。他吞咽了下口水，抬起眼睛看人。<br/>“原来是因为这个你缠着我，我是beta。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”金钟云松开他，向后退了两步站定，望着他沉默。</p><p>金厉旭很快就明白他的用意。<br/>那股陌生又熟悉的清苦的味道慢慢围住他，直到富有攻击性的信息素轻松制约住他的动作他才反应过来，演的太久了差点真的以为自己是beta。</p><p>不过金钟云很快便收回信息素，走过来扶住他，一脸担忧。<br/>“没事吧？你脸色好差。”</p><p>金厉旭抬头瞪他一眼，额上冷汗涔涔，注意到虚情假意的狐狸脸上担忧的神情不禁生出一种莫名的愤怒。当然会脸色差，他刚刚被一个alpha威压得差点喘不过气来，换做是谁会脸色好。他赌气地推开金钟云的手，靠墙站直。<br/>被他推开也不见有怒意，这位素日杀伐决断不眨眼的大佬笑眯眯地单手托起金厉旭的下巴，玩味地挑眉。<br/>“beta？”</p><p>金厉旭翻了个白眼，推开他的手走远。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云曾经堵住他下班的路，把他压在墙上眯起眼仔细观察一阵，最后得出肯定的结论。<br/>“你喜欢上我了。”</p><p>“没看出来你还是个喜欢做梦的人。”金厉旭眼睛都没眨。</p><p>“你不承认没关系，我有的是办法让你承认。”</p><p>“别自作多情，我们连话都说不到一块去，我为什么喜欢你？”</p><p>“谈恋爱就一定要有共同话题么，你为什么喜欢我得问你自己。”金钟云凑近他的脸庞，突然眯起眼睛笑了。<br/>“你看，我一靠近你就开始慌。”</p><p>“你看看自己腰后的枪，谁不怕。”</p><p>金钟云定定地看他一阵，放开桎梏的手臂。<br/>“我给你时间考虑，别让我等太久，钢琴家~”<br/>“哦对了。”</p><p>金钟云倒退回来，笑着看他。<br/>金厉旭提起一口气，紧张地注视着他的每一个动作。</p><p>“钢琴家，花谢了就扔了吧，喜欢我再送你新的。”<br/>金钟云冲他得意一笑，晃晃悠悠转身离开，背影都透着一股让他讨厌的势在必得的得意。</p><p> </p><p>回忆就到这里戛然而止，手臂的疼痛让他从黑暗中清醒，粗糙的绳索勒得手腕皮肤泛红。金厉旭用一分钟的时间才消化眼前的事实，他居然被绑架了。面前的男人脸上有一道疤，从左眼的眉骨斜着经过鼻梁一直划到右侧颧骨，看起来十分可怖。<br/>金厉旭沉默地和那人对视，他对外一直说自己是beta，想必这个beta的身份能保住自己不受伤害。他听说金钟云一个关系很好的朋友的omega因为被报复差点失身，当时就不由得为自己松了口气，很多人对omega总是有各式猥琐的报复手段。</p><p>“金厉旭，大钢琴家，连我们这种人都听过你的名字。”</p><p>“巧妇难为无米之炊，这里没有琴，你请我来也没用。”金厉旭还是没闹明白自己到底得罪谁了。<br/>刀疤男只是冷哼一声，安静地站在那等着什么。金厉旭疑惑地等了一阵见等不到答案便收回目光，看样子不会伤害自己，绑着就绑着吧。他甚至非常有心情地给自己换了个舒服的姿势，为了防止血液不流通忍痛动了动手腕。<br/>然后他突然想起，哦，今晚金钟云说要请他吃饭来着，不知道无故爽约会不会惹人生气。生气了麻烦死了，臭着脸跟在他身边，走到哪跟到哪。</p><p>没让他等太久，外间突然响起一阵急刹车的声音，紧接着便是机枪扫射的声音和惨叫声。当一切再次安静下来时，金钟云单手拎着一把MK5站在厂房里，一身黑衣身形纤长，目光扫过金厉旭时脸色变得更差。<br/>刀疤男突然解开绳索，随扈上来摁住金厉旭的肩膀，大力将他的右手扣在桌上，死死地掐住手腕。刀疤男举起一把刀，在上方停住。</p><p>“新区的地，还给我，不然你这钢琴家的手别要了。”<br/>他说着托起金厉旭的下巴，触及人终于有些惊恐的目光声音染上些笑意“胆子还挺大的，这么漂亮的手没了，多可惜啊。”<br/>“托钢琴家的福，不然我还不能这么愉快地见到你。”</p><p>话音刚落，只听金钟云发出一声冷笑。<br/>“怎么，你以为这样就有资格跟我提条件？想跟我平起平坐，也不怕噎死自己。”</p><p>“可是很好用，你还是来了。”刀疤男用刀背拍了拍金厉旭的手“我下手很快的，不会很疼。”</p><p>金厉旭这才听明白怎么回事，这个脸上有疤的家伙是想用自己来要挟金钟云要什么东西，似乎是哪里的一块地。他抿嘴垂下眼睛，他跟金钟云还没确认关系，先不说是不是在谈恋爱，他从不觉得混黑道的人会为了小情小爱放弃属于自己的东西。<br/>在这样紧迫的关头，他分出一些精神认真思考起来，地皮难道不属于商业买卖么，为什么要这样。然后他看着那把泛着银光的刀，在极端的恐惧中想着要不要出声求金钟云一回，救救自己。他张了张嘴，声音却堵在嗓子里发不出，他已经怕到发不出声音了。</p><p>金钟云的声音在厂房里悠悠响起，压低了嗓音的声音阴沉极了，听起来已经动怒。<br/>“我来是因为他。”<br/>金钟云说着，用枪往金厉旭的方向指了指，十分嫌弃地看了眼连对手称不上的人“你以为自己有多大面子，让我为你来？要点脸，我对alpha没兴趣。”</p><p>“地，和人，你选一个。”刀疤男也不是什么喜欢废话的人，把刀子往桌上一扎，等金钟云的答案。<br/>金厉旭被那砰的一声硬生生吓出眼泪，倔强地忍住不让它落下来，眼泪含在眼眶里。他一句话没说，也说不出来，沉默地等着金钟云的答案。他突然也很想知道，在这种事上，金钟云到底会选择谁。</p><p>“挺有意思的，你居然敢给我出选择题。”金钟云原地松了松腿，嘴角勾起一抹笑。<br/>“首先，你给我出选择题就输了。”<br/>“知道为什么吗？”</p><p>那把刀被人从桌上拔除，深深的痕迹十分渗人，金厉旭盯着桌上的裂缝，内心的恐惧不断放大，胸腔传来股噪声震的他头晕目眩，手腕处甚至已经传来了臆想的疼痛感。砍掉弹钢琴的手，还不如直接杀了他一了百了。<br/>外边黄昏从窗户洒了进来，窗框将柔和的色调硬生生地分了两格。金厉旭不敢抬眼和金钟云对视，目光定格在地上日渐变深的余晖，火烧云如鲜血一般的红，此刻在他眼里格外的刺眼。</p><p>金钟云举起枪对准刀疤男“如果是我，我不会给对手选择的机会。”</p><p>“你要是敢杀了我，我死前一样能砍掉他的手。”</p><p>那把刀如达摩克利斯之剑，悬在金厉旭的上方。<br/>这个一直骄傲倔强的omega终于认输了，噙着泪望向对面的alpha，他只好求救。和金厉旭对上视线后金钟云顿住动作，放下枪有些无奈。<br/>“好吧，不能吓到我好不容易快追到手的人。”</p><p>金钟云看起来游刃有余，完全没有因为对象是他而感到紧张。金厉旭吸了吸鼻子，心下苦涩，看吧，他一开始就知道的，这种人没有心，没有感情，所以不要寄予厚望会对自己特别。他不自觉地落下眼泪，却瞥见人腿侧握紧的拳，他抬眼看过去，虽然外人看不出，但他看得出金钟云似乎在极力克制什么。</p><p>奇怪，原来他还是很了解金钟云的。</p><p> </p><p>两方均在对峙，剑拔弩张的气氛一触即发。金厉旭头一次觉得安静是这么令人窒息的事，他吓得头脑发胀，只要一想到那把刀会切开他的手腕就浑身发抖，尽管嘴上一句求饶都不肯说，可恐惧已经快要让他到达极限。<br/>金钟云突然扔下枪，单手抄兜站在原地“把你的刀放一边，你吓到我的小钢琴家了。”</p><p>“把刀放下。”金钟云一字一句轻声说道，在兜里的手机发出震动后长出口气，危险地眯起眼睛看过去，像一只正在捕猎的大型猫科动物。<br/>“我再说最后一遍，把刀放下，留你条命。”</p><p>远处二楼的栏杆悄悄摸上一道人影，李赫宰轻手轻脚趴到地上架好狙击枪，倍镜打开后对准刀疤男的后脑。他拨通金钟云的手机，屏息准备随时击毙。<br/>他看到金钟云烦躁地抬起手撩了下刘海，又泄愤似的踢了下地上的枪。</p><p>李赫宰眯起一只眼睛，食指扣动扳机，干净利落地一枪了结。<br/>谁也没想到这个意外，顿时两边都愣在原地不知如何是好。厂房内安静的掉根针在地上都能听到，一声轻笑声响起，金钟云转过身道。<br/>“你们还在等什么？”</p><p>随扈们幡然醒悟，提枪冲过去。</p><p>枪战发生时金厉旭吓得魂不守舍，自己一个人躲在角落里，抱着腿把旁边的东西往身前拽挡住自己。混乱间被一双手握住双肩，拉着他躲在摞起的木箱后，金钟云脱下外套盖住他，利索地架好枪。<br/>金厉旭第一次遇到这种事，吓得脸色发白，缩着身子躲在金钟云身旁大气不敢出。时不时有流弹打在他旁边的墙壁上，惨叫声不断响起，过了几分钟枪声倒是少了许多，他一直捂着自己的耳朵不敢抬头，直到最后金钟云轻轻拍他的背安抚，他才终于松了口气。<br/>他从大衣下小心翼翼看向外边，远处一群黑衣人正在收拾残局，地上横七竖八的躺着尸体。他倒吸口气，连连后退，然后被金钟云拉住，微凉的手搭在他眼前。<br/>“别看了，脏。”</p><p>那双手带着浓烈的火药味，他偷偷嫌弃苦的信息素在此刻却意外的好闻，让他在这场浩劫过后慢慢心安。</p><p> </p><p>也不知过了多久，后背贴上的胸膛说话时发出共振，沉稳地指挥现场清扫身后。然后他听到脚步声向他这里走来，金钟云“啧”了一声，轻声问他。<br/>“小旭，还怕吗？”</p><p>金厉旭先是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然后从手掌覆盖下的眼睛开始一路烧了起来。金钟云以为他吓的没魂儿了，又靠近问了一遍。热气铺在金厉旭耳边，半边身子变得酥麻。<br/>“吓傻了？”</p><p>“没有。”金厉旭吸吸鼻子，主动把金钟云的手拿下来。<br/>不远处的空地上站着一个男人，单手拎着一把长长的枪，那把枪似乎不轻，但他拎着很轻松。金钟云从金厉旭身后走出来，单手和来人对了对拳。<br/>“不错，挺准。”</p><p>金钟云笑呵呵地搭着李赫宰的肩转向金厉旭“我跟你说过的那个大兵。”然后指了下金厉旭“我的钢琴家。”</p><p>大兵动了动嘴唇，斜金钟云一眼。<br/>“我认识。”</p><p>“又不是给你介绍的。”金钟云翻了个白眼，走回金厉旭身边，手臂十分自然地搭在他腰间。<br/>这样被揽住腰在怀里实在太亲昵了些，金厉旭瞥见旁边的人，不自在地推了推胸膛，手刚放上去金钟云玩味的眼神便看过来。</p><p>“你放到这，我会想到些别的。”</p><p>………<br/>果然感动都是假的。<br/>金厉旭快速收回手，尴尬地被金钟云护崽一样抱在身侧。他自暴自弃地想着，希望在场所有人都别长眼睛，这也太丢脸了。<br/>刚想到此，只听金钟云不满地出声。<br/>“看什么看？是你的吗你就看？”</p><p>“下次这种事别叫我，会被举报。”</p><p>金钟云哦了一声，理所当然“那你还不快滚？”</p><p>闻言，李赫宰眯起眼睛看了金钟云一眼，又看了眼金钟云怀里的钢琴家，冷哼一声走了。<br/>待李赫宰走远金钟云才低头看人，脸色还是惨白的，估计是没轻吓。他左看右看，快速抬手捏了一把钢琴家的脸。这一下得逞他不禁窃喜，勾起嘴角心情极好。<br/>金厉旭想了很久，突然问道。<br/>“你知道你朋友会来？”</p><p>“嗯，所以在耗时间。”</p><p>“那如果没来呢，你会选地。”</p><p>金钟云替他披上大衣，并排往外走“不会，选你。”<br/>他偏过头去看身侧的人，神情认真严肃。<br/>“你比什么都重要。”</p><p>金厉旭一时间怔住，站在原地表情复杂。他身上披着金钟云的外套，是熟悉的清苦味道，只穿了衬衫的alpha在夜幕降临中仿佛发了光。<br/>金钟云走过来，环住他肩膀。<br/>“都是把你当成我的人了才有这事，不过你放心，我当初既然敢找你就肯定能保护好你。”</p><p>“不是，什么……”什么就你的人了，别给自己脸上贴金。<br/>金厉旭对上人带着笑意的目光隐下后边的话，错开目光冷哼。<br/>大佬还是那样笑眯眯的，拍拍他的肩头“我等的时间够长了，送你回家吧。”</p><p>金厉旭没有拒绝金钟云为自己拉开车门，故作严肃，板着脸坐上金钟云的副驾。<br/>安全带系好以后轻轻的“嗒”声，金钟云突然笑起来，勾起食指刮了下金厉旭的脸颊。<br/>“以后只有你能坐这，我保证。”</p><p>“看不出来你还挺非主流…”金厉旭被肉麻的一身鸡皮疙瘩，小声嘟囔。<br/>那道目光看过来时一如既往地温柔，他不自在地移开目光，四处打量几下转移话题。<br/>“我饿了，想吃火锅。”</p><p>金钟云宠溺地捏捏他的耳垂“好，那一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————<br/>小小的后续:</p><p>李赫宰偶然一次办事来了金钟云的堂口，大摇大摆走进办公室发现金钟云在里头坐的板板正正，一手拿放大镜一手指着书念念有词。<br/>他走过去看了眼，翻过那几本胡乱压在一起的书。<br/>《西方音乐史》、《钢琴初学者入门基础》、《约翰汤普森简易钢琴教程》</p><p>“金盆洗手当贝多芬？”李赫宰拍拍他的肩膀“这得从小学，你现在这岁数，够呛。”</p><p>“大器晚成。”金钟云头都没抬，继续研究书上那黑黢黢的长得像蝌蚪一样的音符。<br/>李赫宰“啧”了一声，把手上的文件拍到桌上。</p><p>“我只听说过晚了可就不好用了，就你那手，长得跟鸭掌一样都分不开瓣。”<br/>“走了。”<br/>李赫宰摆了摆手走远，他一会要去接李东海，得提前一会到，好给怕热的宝贝先买上杯凉凉的果汁备着。</p><p>金钟云沉浸在晦涩的高雅艺术中无法自拔，半晌才反应过来李赫宰的意思，生气的时候李赫宰的车已经从他堂口大院开出去了。<br/>他在办公室坐了一阵，赌气扔掉手里的放大镜，什么哆来咪的，长得一模一样，鬼才认得出来，怪不得那些艺术大家最后都精神不正常，可得劝劝小旭，为了身体健康远离弹钢琴。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.<br/>By：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>